


Shocking Recognition

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Roddy accidentally lets it slip about being tased. Based on events of what happened during episode 12.
Relationships: Ertegun/Roddy (Carole & Tuesday)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	Shocking Recognition

Roddy likes to believe he’s a pretty open book, at least to Ertegun anyway. He’s pretty much shared everything with him: his favorite anime, favorite music, favorite foods, etc. The list went on.

But maybe there’s one tiny, itty bitty thing he forgot to mention. In his defense he _did_ forget all about it until him and Ertegun were watching the news one evening.

Roddy wasn’t really paying attention, scrolling on his phone sending texts back and forth with Tuesday until he briefly remembers hearing the word tased on the news. 

What was followed was a cringe and a wince that somehow found itself on Ertegun's radar. Noticing his small reaction, Ertegun turned to him with a look and voice of concern.

“Something wrong?”

Roddy clicked his phone shut, and shook his head lightly. He didn’t mean for the pained expression to show, but the memory was highly unpleasant. “Ah, not really. Just the thing about being tased is all.”

“Oh— good," Ertegun paused. "Er, it does seem like it’d be painful.” 

“Yeah, it is.” 

Roddy tries his best, really does, not to look over at Ertegun who was currently on the edge of his seat giving him a bewildered look. He'd be the same way too if someone dropped info like that so casually.

Well, step one failed. 

"You have _experience_ with— with being tased?!" Ertegun's tone matches his face and he's pretty sure this is the first time he's ever seen the man lose his cool. 

Welp, the cat was out of the bag now.

"Just once!" Roddy quickly clarifies. God help him if it was a normal occurrence. "It's um.. a long story that you.."

That he most definitely wants to hear. Crap.

Roddy doesn't bother holding in a sigh, leaning back against the couch as he recalls what happened. It felt like forever since the incident occurred.

"Before I start this happened _ages_ ago and nothing as bad has happened ever since then." From the corner of his eye he can see Ertegun visibly relax, if only a little; still pretty tense from what he's about to hear. 

"It was before the finale of Mars' Brightest and um, Tuesday got taken back home," _Kidnapped,_ is what he wants to say, but bites his tongue on it. "And so Gus and Carole had this great idea of getting her back."

"I'm guessing this supposed, 'great idea' had to do with you getting tased?"

"Technically no," His fingers fiddled nervously on the fabric of his jacket, eyes still refusing to meet Ertegun's. "I was the distraction."

Everytime he glanced over Ertegun would either look concerned or have disdain painted on his face.

"I jumped on the gate, yelling—  _demanding_ to see Valerie, but here came Tuesday out of nowhere, getting the gate open and um—  that's when I got tased by two AI's."

"You got tased _twice?"_

"J-just at the same time." As if that makes a world of a difference. It didn't.

He can practically feel Ertegun's stare drill holes into his soul. Yeah so, he's never going back to Tuesday's home. Ever.

Ertegun sighs heavily, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose as he mumbles something along the lines about Carole and Tuesday that Roddy politely chooses to ignore.

"..Did you at least make it back home alright?"

The question is followed by a moment of silence as Roddy tries to choose his words carefully.

"After Gus and I got out of jail I was fine."

Never mind the careful part. You literally cannot phrase that in any good way. And he might as well get this story out of the way while he can. 

Biting the bullet so to speak. And avoiding any future conversations like this one.

What followed was a long, tired exhale and before Roddy knew it Ertegun was pulling him into his lap, wrapping his arms around his stomach and resting his chin ontop of Roddy's head. 

"Roddy, Roddy, Roddy.." Ertegun sighed again. "I guess I'll protect you from here on out." 

_Huh?_ "There's nothing to protect me from right now though." Despite himself he could feel the corners of his lips go up and he decided to lean back against Ertegun's chest. 

Might as well get comfy since it didn't appear he'd be going anywhere anytime soon. 

"Better safe than sorry," At that he could feel the arms around him tighten in a protective manner. The idea of Ertegun being the one to look out and make sure he was okay was enough to give him butterflies. "And Roddy? Next time they have a.. _Creative_ plan, for the sake of your health and mine, please say no."

Roddy was completely onboard with that idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a convo with @asmallnerd, and also protective Ertegun is so good/ideal 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
